When I Look At You
by Klaine's Love
Summary: 3 times Raphael saw Simon shirtless and kinda freaked out and the one time Simon saw Raphael shirtless and freaked out, which led to some revelations.


**Hi, so this is my first try at Saphael so tell me what you think please ! (Also, I'm French so sorry if there are any mistakes, tell me if you find any !)**

* * *

 _ **1.**_

Magnus was in his bedroom, watching his boyfriend sleep with a soft smile on his face when he was suddenly interrupted by a huge bang. He got up quickly, followed by Alec who was trained to always be ready in case of emergencies, and left his bedroom carefully to see what was happening. The first thing he noticed was blood on his floor, which he followed to find Raphael holding Simon in his arms and carefully laying him on Magnus' couch. The warlock rushed to his side to take care of the younger vampire while Alec asked Raphael what had happened.

"We were on a mission, trying to find a rogue clan of vampires who were killing people to give us a bad name and when we found them, they attacked us and there were more of them than we had thought and we barely managed to win the fight but Simon got hurt badly by one of them so I thought I'd bring him here because the cut seems deep." Raphael explained, trying to stay calm but he talked in such a hurry that it was clear he was really worried.

"Hey Alec ! Magnus ! Nice to see you guys !" Simon suddenly said, cheerful, although his voice was low. "You should have seen me fight, it was awesome, I'm getting so much better thanks to Raphael's training. He's really great." He finished with a proud smile on his face. Raphael rolled his eyes while Alec and Magnus smiled and shared a look.

"Okay Simon, I'm gonna have to take off your shirt to see the wound, is that okay ?" Magnus asked then did so when the fledgling put his thumbs up. "Alright so it doesn't seem that bad, you might be kinda high because of the blood loss but you're gonna be fine. I'll just put a little healing potion to help you heal faster." The warlock said before leaving to get the potion, followed by Alec. Raphael sighed in relief before looking at the fledgling.

He hadn't really noticed before but the younger vampire was beautiful. He had been good looking before, at least Raphael thought so, but becoming a vampire had made him even more handsome. Raphael was staring at Simon's naked chest and the younger vampire noticed. He snorted and shot a smug look at his mentor (or at least what he thought was a smug look).

"Like what you see ?" He said, smirking. Raphael looked up quickly and blushed.

"What ? I'm just checking your wound, I'm not ..." He said, stuttering a little.

"Yeah yeah, you can admit I'm handsome, I mean, it's true so ..."

"Shut up, you're high, you don't even know what you're saying." Raphael said, blushing harder but trying to keep a blank face. Simon just laughed a little more, actually a little bit high.

Magnus and Alec came back quickly and the warlock gave the potion to Simon, who made some more jokes before falling asleep quickly. Magnus and Alec went back to their bedroom too after offering a bed to Raphael, who thanked them but chose to stay in the chair next to Simon. He knew he was going to be fine but he still wanted to stay next to him to watch him. It was obviously because he felt responsible for him and not because he had a soft spot for him. He totally would have done the same with any other member of his clan, or so he tried to convince himself for the rest of the night, as he looked fondly at the fledgling.

 _ **2.**_

Simon and Raphael were in Simon's room, playing some video games together and having a lot of fun. After insisting for so long, Simon had finally managed to introduce Raphael to video games and now, the leader of the vampires couldn't stop playing, even though he'd never admit it to anyone else but Simon.

They were playing and talking and it seemed really natural for the both of them. It was almost weird to think that a few months ago, Raphael was kidnapping Simon and threatening to kill him. The older vampire hated thinking about that, he always felt so guilty when he remembered it was his fault that Simon was now a vampire, although the younger vampire kept reassuring him that he didn't blame him and wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Simon really seemed happier now and seemed to enjoy spending time with the leader. Raphael loved spending time with the fledgling too, of course. Weirdly enough, he had become one his closest friend, which is something he would never have imagined. If he was being honest with himself, he thought of him as more than a close friend but he would never admit that to his face. However, some members of the clan found out about it because he always gave Simon missions. He tried to convince them that it was to help Simon fit in but even he didn't buy it. He didn't care anyway because it always seemed to make Simon really happy, to see that the leader trusted him. So he kept giving him more missions.

"Would you mind meeting with the werewolves' leader to make sure our alliance is still strong ? You're the only one they trust, which I can understand, so I'd appreciate it if you would go to see him soon." Raphael asked casually when they ended the game.

"Sure, I could go now if you want ?" Simon said eagerly with a smile, always happy to help, feeling trustworthy. "Actually, I'm gonna change so I can go now, could you tell me what I should wear ?" He said as he took off his shirt, making Raphael freeze, almost in shock, which the fledgling didn't notice.

"Huh, sure ..." The leader answered quietly, too focused on Simon's amazing torso, which was really built, even if it didn't seem like it with the clothes he wore. Raphael knew Simon was talking to him but he couldn't bring himself to raise his head and look him in the eyes.

"So ? Raphael ? What about this one ?" Simon asked, raising a shirt that Raphael didn't even bother to look at.

"Yeah, looks good." Raphael almost whispered absently, still checking him out.

"And this one ?" The younger vampire offered, confused by Raphael's behavior.

"Yeah, this one's good too." The leader said, completely unfocused, which made Simon raise an eyebrow.

"Okay … This one ?" Simon asked again, kind of annoyed but amused. Raphael only nodded to answer which made Simon laugh softly.

"Okay, I know I look great and I don't mind you checking me out but you're really not helping me here you know." Simon said with a smirk, enjoying it more than he pretended. Raphael finally looked up, surprised. He started blushing and stuttering a little which made Simon laugh softly.

"What, no I'm not … Shut up." The leader said, embarrassed, before getting up and turning his back to Simon to hide his blush. "Whatever, you should just take one of my suits, it will always make you look more serious. I mean, who is going to take you seriously with a Captain America shirt ?" Raphael said with a small smile, laughing when Simon looked at him, faking to be offended.

The leader rolled his eyes and smiled before leaving to get one of his suits and tried to focus when he got to his room. He mentally kicked himself for being so obvious. He came back quickly and tried to be more subtle when he checked Simon out as he tried on the suit. It fit him really well and Raphael couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face. He definitely could get used to Simon wearing his clothes.

 _ **3.**_

Raphael was reading in his room, enjoying the quiet for once. Most of the vampires had left to go to a bar and the leader was enjoying it, knowing how rare it was. He was very focused on his book so he almost jumped out of his chair when his door suddenly opened violently.

"Hey Raphael, have you seen the hairdryer ? I can't seem to find it anywhere ..."

Simon was standing at the door, wearing only a towel around his waist, water dropping from his hair on his torso and looking almost out of breath, as if he had ran to come. He still wasn't used to the not breathing anymore thing. When he looked up at him, Raphael froze in his chair. He stared at him, almost gaping, unable to react or form words. He felt as if his brain had stopped working while his heart was beating way too fast. It wasn't the first time he saw Simon shirtless but it never failed to make him stare in admiration. The younger vampire truly was gorgeous and his current "outfit" made Raphael stare even more. Raphael was so focused on Simon's torso that he missed the other vampire smirking after noticing his leader was blushing and staring. After a minute of silence, Simon cleared his throat and Raphael finally remembered that the fledgling had asked a question.

"Hum, yeah, what ?" He said, almost shaking his head to get his thoughts together. "Oh the hairdryer, right ?" Simon nodded with a smile and Raphael felt like Simon's smiles could solve anything. They were so bright and genuine, it always made Raphael smile back.

"I think Lily used it last, maybe you should ask her." The leader finally answered, almost regretting it as Simon thanked him before leaving the room with another knowing smirk, leaving Raphael alone with his thoughts. He knew he would never be able to focus on his book now.

 _ **+1.**_

Simon was in Raphael's room, as it often was the case lately, hanging out with him and laughing. They were drinking blood together, which was kind of eating breakfast together for them. They had quickly become very close although Simon wouldn't have thought that was possible a few months ago, but here they were, spending time together again. They basically spent every awake moment together and it had happened a few times already that one of them fell asleep in the other's room. Simon knew he had the biggest crush ever on his leader but he also knew that he had no chance so he was happy to just flirt as a joke. He always loved seeing the very intimidating leader blush when he flirted, although he knew it was most likely out of embarrassment.

He almost hated this crush because it made him even more clumsy than usual and he kept falling over himself or dropping things for instance because he spent his time staring at Raphael in awe like he would disappear if he looked away for a minute. That's how he spilled his drink on the older vampire. He had been so busy looking fondly at Raphael who was laughing because of one of his lame jokes that he had forgotten about his drink and he spilled it completely on Raphael's shirt when he laughed too.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry !" Simon apologized immediately, wetting some tissues to try and clean the shirt. Raphael smiled and rolled his eyes before stopping Simon.

"Stop that, you're only making it worse. Don't worry about it, I'll clean it later." He said before suddenly taking his shirt off without thinking. He didn't think about it much until he heard Simon gasp. He looked at the younger vampire, confused, only to find him staring at his chest with his mouth wide open. He almost started to feel self-conscious but Simon talked again quickly.

"Dude how is it legal for you to wear clothes ? I'm gonna make it illegal for you to wear anything !" He started, surprising Raphael, looking like he was thinking deeply.

"Yeah no actually, I don't want anyone else but me to see you like that." He said, before suddenly looking up and blushing, realizing what he was saying.

"Okay why am I still talking ? Why haven't you stopped me before, like, I'm kinda making a fool of myself here. Wait, are you blushing ? Why are you blushing ?" He asked, which made Raphael blush even harder.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on me or something because that would be embarrassing for you." Simon finally said, trying to lighten up the mood again.

"Shut up." Raphael only said, now redder than ever.

"Oh my God, do you actually have a crush on me ?" The younger vampire asked softly, suddenly serious and shy. Raphael lowered his head and didn't say anything, looking almost sad which confused Simon. Did he really think Simon didn't have a crush on him too ?

"That's the best news ever !" Simon shouted with a big smile on his face, which made Raphael look up, confused. "I totally have the biggest crush on you !" He said, which made the older vampire smile softly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Then why aren't you kissing me already ?" Raphael asked quietly, feeling a little bit more confident now. Simon just smiled even more and almost threw himself at his mentor, kissing him softly. They both could feel the other smiling. Simon put his hand on Raphael's face as if he wanted to keep him here forever while Raphael's hand were wrapped around Simon's waist, pulling him as close as possible. They finally broke apart after a few minutes, staying in their position, their foreheads touching, both feeling so happy.

Simon broke their quiet moment after a few seconds.

"I can't believe it ! YOU have a crush on ME ! I'm so going to tell everyone ! Best news ever." He said with a huge smile, before sighing, content, and resting his head against Raphael's naked shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

He missed the fond smile of the leader who kissed the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of having the younger vampire in his arms. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 **So, what did you think ? Please tell me !**


End file.
